Friends Forever
by N8iveTexan
Summary: Mulder tells Scully how he felt when she was in the hospital in Redux II.


"Friends Forever"  
Author: [Maranda "Tex" Gordon][1]   
Rating: G  
Classfication: Vingette, Angst  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Friendship  
Spoilers: Memento Mori, Redux II

Feedback: Yes! Pretty please? This is my first X-Files story, so don't rib me too hard. 8-)

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX. No infringement is intended. (Okay, so maybe I wanted to save my creativity for the story and not just the disclaimer. *g*) Summary: Mulder tells Scully how he felt when she was in the hospital in Redux II.

Author's note: I just wanted to let all the readers know that the "L-Word" is used in this story, but this is *NOT* a romance story! 8-) I also wanted to dedicate this to all my friends, who have helped me get through everything from a stupid argument with my little sister, to the recent loss of my Grandma to cancer. Thanx Sam, Jeff, Quoshara, Jamie, K`terra, Stephanie, and Wlfvision. I love you guys! And to my Granny, I love you and I miss you.

"Friends Forever"  
Maranda "Tex" Gordon

Scully's apartment  
December 18, 1997  
9:17 pm

There was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Dana got out of bed to answer the door. She padded through the living room and rose up on her tip toes to see who her visitor was through the peephole. It was Mulder. She opened the door and he came in. "Hi, Mulder." she said.

"How are you feeling, Scully?" He sat down on the sofa, his hands still in the pockets of the black leather bomber jacket he wore.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm okay." She smiled. "Did you need something, Mulder?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." he said as she sat down on the sofa next to him. She was clad in sweats and a University of Maryland t-shirt. Mulder felt a little guilty for dragging his partner out of bed, she needed her rest. *But this can't wait any longer* he told himself.

"Mulder..." Scully began in that tone of voice she used when she knew he was hiding something and wanted to know what it was. "What's the real reason you're doing here at 9:30 at night?" She saw him hang his head in defeat, and put a hand on his shoulder.

She knew him too well. He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Scully, the real reason I came here tonight was to get something off my chest. Something that's been bothering me for the last few months." Mulder took his hands out of his pockets and rested his elbows on his knees. As he sighed, he took Scully's hand from his shoulder and gently held it in his.

"What's on your mind, Mulder?" Scully asked, the concern showing on her china doll face.

"Dana, I just wanted you to know the personal hell I went through while you were in the hospital last month." Her expression changed from concerned to a deep understanding one. "When I first heard that you had collapsed, I was... Actually, I don't know what I was, or even where I was. Everything was a blur. All that mattered to me then was being there with you." Scully squeezed his hand as his voice began to crack. "I came to see you while you were still in ICU, but Skinner was there. I saw you lying there, unconcious..." He shuddered invoulentarily, the images all too vivid. "I was furious. Skinner even threatened to have me arrested when I tried to go in your room."

"Mulder, It's okay. Just take your time."

"Dana, what I couldn't tell you that morning before my hearing, was that not only had I came by earlier that night, but I had stayed with you for quite a while." She looked into his eyes, they were sparkling with unshed tears. Dana felt like crying, too, but promised herself not to do so until Mulder was finished. "When I saw you there, asleep, I thought to myself, she looks so peaceful, almost like an angel. Then reality hit, and hit hard. That reality being that I was going lose you, I mean really lose you this time. And I fell to my knees, and I laid my head on the bed next to you. I held your hand and I cried. I cried for hours."

"I know. The nurse who woke you up told me later that morning." She said.

They were both fighting hard to keep the tears at bay now. Scully couldn't fight much longer and held out her arms to her partner, who greatfully accepted her embrace. They sat like that crying in each other's arms for a while, when Mulder finally pulled away. Wiping the tears from his face, he said "Dana, I know I never have told you how much you mean to me, and I was hoping this would do the trick." He pulled a gold ring, with an amethyst heart in it, out of his jacket pocket and showed it to her.

"What is it, Mulder?" she asked.

"It's an Irish friendship ring. See, the crown here on top symbolises loyalty and trust, and the two hands holding the heart symbolises the love that two friends share." He smiled at her as he took her right hand and carefully slid the ring on her finger. 

"Mulder, I know you never gave voice to your thoughts, but I've known that you love me for a while now." She smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. He rached up to brush it away.

"How, Scully? I mean, how did you know?"

"The night Penny died. When you held me in the hallway and kissed my forehead. That's when I knew." 

Mulder pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes, he heard her whisper "Mulder, I love you too."

"Friends forever?" he asked.

"Friends forever. " Dana said. He hugged her tighter, thankful that she wouldn't be leaving him any time soon.

*****THE END*****

You like? Send comments, constructive criticisim, and chocolate to me at [N8iveTexan@aol.com][1]. *G*

   [1]: mailto:N8iveTexan@aol.com



End file.
